


the further adventures of lem, hella, and fero: homecoming

by fangirl_squee, madelinestarr



Series: the bird, the book, the shield [8]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/pseuds/madelinestarr
Summary: Hella and Lem return from a month away, Fero catches them up on what they missed.





	the further adventures of lem, hella, and fero: homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a little after their adventuring days - Fero's a diplomat, Lem a teacher, Hella still does bodyguard work (it's what she likes best).
> 
> Thanks, forever, to Lexie, for betaing.

Fero declined Sabrina’s offer of dinner as they left the council chambers for the day. He’d dined with her and Hadrian often while Hella and Lem were away, glad for the company, but it had been a long week. Fero had a feeling Hadrian would be grateful for a more intimate dinner with his wife.

 

Besides, Lem and Hella were supposed to return tomorrow. He could handle one night alone.

 

One of the council messengers caught up to him as he wound through the streets of Velas towards their small home. They held out a pile of letters to him, and Fero could see the various official diplomatic seals marking them. Fero heaved a sigh, handing over a coin for them. He’d been hoping for an early night, letting sleep reduce the hours until the next day.

 

Fero scanned through the letters as he opened the door to their home, pushing it closed behind him and dumping his bag on one of the kitchen chairs, heading to the lamp he’d left out on the kitchen table. It had only been a month, but he’d developed a small routine while Lem and Hella were away. It helped, a little, to stop him focusing so much on the blank spaces where they should have been.

 

He pulled back his chair, eyes still fixed on the letter -- Mother Glory had written to update him about the Rosemerrow New-Old Museum situation: they were getting pushback, but not more than they’d expected, and she seemed confident that she could handle it -- and went to sit down. There was something already in the chair. Fero looked down, frowning, and then his breath caught in his throat. 

 

It was Lem’s pack.

 

Fero looked quickly around the room, his eyes searching for more signs. He found them -- two mugs by the sink that hadn’t been there that morning, Lem’s journal back on its usual spot on the table, Hella’s jacket draped over one of the chairs.

 

Fero touched the fabric of the jacket, rubbing the worn fabric between his fingers, smiling to himself. They were back early. There was a noise from upstairs, confirming Lem and Hella’s presence. Despite his earlier tiredness, Fero dropped the letters on the table, climbing the stairs as fast as he could, two at a time. 

 

Their bedroom door was half-open. He could hear Lem and Hella’s voices, speaking softly to each other, just on the other side of the door. He pushed it the rest of the way open, gasping at the sight that greeted him.

 

Lem and Hella looked over at him from where they were lying on the bed. They were positioned close together, with a small gap in-between them that Fero knew they’d left just for him. Lem was wearing the silken robe he sometimes wore after bathing, his hair tied up high on his head in messy bun. Hella was wearing nothing at all, her hair lying loose over her shoulders, still damp from when she must have bathed.

 

From when they both must have bathed together. 

 

“Hi,” said Fero, his voice cracking.

 

“You’re home,” said Lem, smiling at Fero.

 

“ _ Finally _ ,” added Hella.

 

Hella gave him a sharp, dangerous-looking grin, motioning him forward. Fero followed her command, scrambling up onto the bed. He wriggled in between them, revelling in the closeness of their bodies. Lem’s hands went immediately to Fero, running lightly over his sides, pulling him close. Hella pressed herself along his side, curling her body around him.

 

Fero found both their hands, tangling their fingers together with both of his. He pressed a kiss to the backs of their hands, first Lem’s, then Hella’s. Their skin tasted faintly of soap. 

 

Lem smiled, leaning down to kiss Fero. Fero leant up to meet him, sighing into Lem's mouth, his fingers curling in Lem’s robe as Lem deepened the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Hella tilted Fero’s face towards her, kissing him as deeply as Lem had. Fero felt a warmth uncurl in his chest for the first time since they’d left.

 

“I missed you,” said Fero, when they broke apart, looking from Hella to Lem, “Every day and every night.”

 

“We missed you too,” said Lem, “how was your time while we were away?”

 

“Oh,” said Fero dismissively, “very boring.”

 

“Come on Fero,” said Hella, “tell us about your day.”

 

Her eyes still had that same dangerous glint to them as she toyed a little with the hem of his shirt. Fero gave her a suspicious look, but Hella only blinked back at him.

 

“The kind of same as it was before you left,” Fero began slowly, “we’re-”

 

He broke off as Lem began unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Lem looked up at him. “Go on.”

 

“Uh, okay” said Fero, giving Lem an odd look, “we’re still working out that new trade route with Ordena, they-” 

 

Fero gasped as Lem began to kiss a trail down his chest. Hella kissed a line from his shoulder, up his neck, to murmur into his ear.

 

“We want to hear about your day, Fero,” said Hella, pulling at his shirt, tugging it off his shoulders. “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

 

“Really? Because it seems like-  _ Oh _ !” gasped Fero, as Lem palmed him through the fabric, his hips rolling forward to meet Lem's hand,  “-it seems like you’d rather be doing something else.”

 

Lem looked up from where he had his fingers hooked around the waistband of Fero’s pants. “Do you want us to stop?”

 

Lem fingers twitched on Fero’s bare skin. Hella had a hand on Fero’s chest, callused fingers tracing shapes over his skin. They both looked to him, waiting, and Fero felt himself flush. 

 

“No, absolutely not,” said Fero.

 

“Then you should keep telling us about your day,” said Lem simply.

 

He pressed a kiss to Fero’s hip, his tusks grazing Fero’s skin slightly. Fero shivered.

 

“Okay,” said Fero, taking a shaky breath in, “um, where was I?”

 

“The new trade route,” said Lem.

 

He tugged at Fero’s pants, and Fero lifted his hips up off of the bed so that Lem could pull his pants all the way off. The air of the room felt cool on his overheated skin.

 

“Right,” said Fero softly, captivated by the sight of Lem’s hands sliding up his legs, “Right, the trade route. Um.”

 

Hella nipped at his ear and Fero gasped. 

 

“Focus,” said Hella.

 

Fero cleared his throat. “Yeah. So we thought we had it sorted but they keep wanting to alter the route. Nothing serious, which is kind of annoying since it seems like they want to-” 

 

Lem wrapped his hand around Fero. Fero groaned, pressing his face into his own shoulder. Lem’s movements stilled and Fero whined.

 

“Lem, come on, that’s not fair,” said Fero, squirming.

 

“I’m waiting for you to tell us about you day,” said Lem calmly.

 

Fero made a frustrated noise. “Fine. It seems like they’re trying to- to --  _ uh _ \-- use it as leverage for something else but we don’t know what they… what they want.”

 

Hella kissed along his neck again, sucking at the skin, making it hard to form full thoughts. Fero hand tangled itself in Lem’s robe.

 

“And that’s been your whole month?” said Hella, her lips brushing against his skin, “That sounds frustrating.”

 

“Pretty mu- _oh,_ _you_ -” Fero took a shuddering breath. “Pretty much. Just that and missing the two of you.”

 

“I bet I can tell what you’ve missed the most,” said Hella, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke into his ear. “Big Lem and his big hands.”

 

Fero groaned, his hips arching sharply up into Lem’s hand. Lem chuckled, a rich, deep sound. Fero could feel the vibrations of it where they were pressed together.

 

“Am I right?” said Hella.

 

He could feel her smile from where her lips were pressed against his bruised skin. He’d have to wear a high-collared shirt tomorrow.

 

“Yes,” managed Fero, “Yeah.”

 

Hella chuckled. “I thought so.”

 

Fero clutched at her shoulder. “Missed you too though, missed both of you.”

 

Hella’s gaze softened. “We missed you too.”

 

Her hand slid down his body, blunt nails trailing up and down the inside of his thigh in time with Lem’s movements. Fero bit his lip, looking from the slow movement of their hands, along the long lines of their bodies, and back up to their faces.

 

“Aren’t you-  _ ngh _ \-- I mean, don’t I get to hear about  _ your _ month?” said Fero.

 

“The new tutors seem to be doing well,” said Lem, his voice a little too rough to keep a casual tone, “It’s a different class environment outside of the city, but they’re adapting.”

 

Hella hummed into Fero’s skin. “Lem taught them well.”

 

“Yeah,” said Fero, panting, “yeah I bet.”

 

“Nothing much interesting happened,” said Hella, “No fights. Not really much for me to do out there except for keep Lem company in missing you.”

 

“Missing me, huh?” said Fero.

 

His attempt at a cocky grin was ruined as Lem did something  _ particularly _ inventive with his hand. Fero let out a whine, tugging at Lem’s robe. In response, Lem leant in to kiss him again, his hand still working Fero.

 

“Yes,” said Lem softly, when they broke apart, “Every day and every night.”

 

“Yeah?” Fero managed.

 

It was Hella who leant forward next, giving Lem a lingering kiss. Lem’s hand stuttered for a moment, losing its rhythm, but Fero couldn’t bring himself to mind. This was a sight he’d sorely missed. 

 

She rested her forehead on Lem’s for a moment, reaching a hand up to lightly touch Lem’s cheek before she leant down to Fero. She began softly, the lightest brush of her lips deepening, making Fero gasp at the forgotten heat of it.

 

“We talked of you often,” said Hella, “Of what we would do when we we could lay eyes and hands on you again.”

 

“You-  _ oh _ ,” breathed Fero.

 

An image swam in Fero mind of Lem and Hella, whispering about him in the dark, their hands on each other. 

 

It was too much. He came, shuddering, over Lem’s hand, Hella muffling his groan with a kiss. 

 

He was dimly aware of Lem moving away and returning, Fero inhaled sharply as a warm cloth wiped over his too-sensitive skin. And then Lem was back, and he was bracketed by their warm bodies again.

 

Fero made a pleased noise, burrowing against them both for a moment, his eyes closed.

 

“You’d better not be going to sleep,” said Hella, “I have a lot more plans than  _ that _ .”

 

Fero cracked one eye open, his gaze travelling down the length of her body. He blinked up at her, turning towards her a little as his hands travelled down her body. Lem’s body followed his movement, staying pressed against Fero’s back.

 

“Well,” said Fero, “far be it from  _ me _ to disrupt  _ plans _ .”

 

“That sounds very like you actually,” said Hella.

 

Fero smiled as Lem’s hands joined his in mapping the familiar planes of Hella’s body. Hella made a pleased noise at the back of her throat.

 

“I only disrupt plans I don’t like,” said Fero, “And I like this plan  _ very much _ .”

 

 

Fero Feritas King Varal was  _ very _ late for to his meetings the next morning, but no one made comment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: madelinestarr | mariusperkins


End file.
